A change in the Wedding
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Raven is getting married, but to the wrong person. Too late, she notices the love of another, the one she truly loves. With the help of a spell, will she marry the man of her dreams? Or doomed to live with another? Raven/Aqualad and Raven/Beast Boy


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Starts out as Raven/Aqualad, but finishes… well, you'll have to read on!**

_The Laws of Atlantiean Dating/Marriage:_

1) Couples may not be intimate or kiss while dating. Holding hands and flirting is permitted.

2) Couples must wait one month after marriage to kiss.

3) Couples must wait three years after marriage to be intimate.

4) No kissing during the wedding ceremony. Couples shall be bonded by the Chalice of Love.

5) If any of these laws are broken, the couple is forbidden to see each other again.

These laws have dictated dating and marriage in Atlantis for millennia. Since he is the Prince of Atlantis, Aqualad must set an example for his people, and abide by the laws. To do so would doom not only him, but his fiancé as well. Death was the price for any royal who broke the sacred laws. Personally, he hated them.

On the other hand, Raven was more than happy to abide by the laws. All the Titans had congratulated her when she and Aqualad announced they were engaged. However, her engagement was hurting the one person she truly loved, the person she had been to blind to see loved her.

Changeling, aka Garfield Logan, never drank. At all. Not until they announced their engagement. Not until the shattered pieces of his heart were ripped out of his chest and his pain finally clear to the empath. In the year since she had gotten engaged, Changeling had become a regular at the bars, sometimes even coming to battle drunk. The smell of alcohol drifted off in waves, like the waves of pain and suffering that kept Raven up night after night.

Raven never thought Beast Boy would love her, that her feelings would be reciprocated by the green goofball. That was the reason for her relationship with Aqualad, and nothing else. Well, he may have good looks, but there's more to a relationship than good looks. Sadly, Fate had turned against her, dooming her to marry the swimmer and spend the rest of her days as his wife. Raven couldn't pull out, not now…

Raven's head snapped up as Changeling entered the Common Room. "How are you doing, Garfield?" Raven asked politely, masking the concern she felt. He was drunk, and appeared not to hear her. He grumbled something, got a glass of water, and left, his hair messy and eyes bloodshot. It was a sad state he was in.

_Hopefully he won't be drunk on the plane, _Raven thought. _Or get drunk, they do serve alcoholic drinks on airplanes._

Making her way to her room, Raven was glad she didn't run into Garth. He was impatient, and she knew the main reason he loved her was her body, and what he wanted to do to it. The thought of intimacy with him made her shiver, but she'd survive somehow, she guessed. She had been through worse, or close to it. Trigon came to mind.

Upon entering the sanctuary of her room, Raven gloomily began packing. Her wedding was in one week, and they were leaving to Hawaii, to a resort they'd be staying at, and where the wedding would be performed. Upwards of thirty Titans were coming, so she wouldn't be alone with Garth the whole time. "Too bad magic can't fix this," Raven cried to herself.

She continued to pack in silence until a thought hit her. "Or maybe it can…" Raven whispered, and went to scour through her enormous collection of books and scrolls.

_T minus 48 hours and counting; Location: Hawaii, island of Honolulu_

Two large, oak pillars stood at the entrance to the Harbor Resort. Palm trees dotted the beach behind it, and the outer terrace, paved with cobble and limestone, was to be the set of the wedding. To everyone, it was perfect for the wedding.

Raven paced back and forth on the terrace, thinking. Could she cast the spell? What if she said the incantation wrong? Why did she have to wait until her wedding night? Numerous other thoughts swam through her head, like a school of fish in the sea. If anyone asked, she had pre-wedding jitters, but was thrilled to be getting married; and everybody bought the lie. Garth was giving her space and time to herself, for the first time since they had arrived. He was actually nervous, but retained the posture of a confident, happy man who was ready for commitment. Or at least ready to bed her. Sex was on his mind most of the time, and it drove her wild. Why she didn't break up with him earlier was beyond her. Maybe it was because she didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone, or perhaps she just wanted to be married. Then again, she wouldn't be married for long. At least, not to Garth.

That is, if everything went well. If the spell worked, if she said the incantation correctly. If Fate wasn't conspiring against her, she could have a shot at happiness. At truly being in love. A gentle breeze began to blow, and Raven stopped pacing, stared and the ocean, and let out a genuine smile. For the first time, she was excited about the wedding.

_Wedding Day_

Thirty Titans had gathered, along with ten members of the Justice League, including Aquaman, Batman, and Superman. Pipe organs played "Here Comes the Bride", and Raven walked out with a smile on her face.

_Gorgeous, _Garfield thought, _simply gorgeous. _Raven walked down the aisle, dressed in flowing, white ceremonial robes from Azarath. No veil hung over her face; instead, a white crown with sapphires of Atlantiean design adorned her head. She was breathtaking, as the collective gasp of the audience would attest to. All eyes were focused on her, on the woman he had secretly loved, the woman he could never have.

Garth grinned, watching his bride come ever closer. He was the luckiest man to have such a beautiful bride. As Raven stepped up to the altar, he saw something in her eyes; something that made him shudder, as if she was conspiring against him. _Nonsense, _he told himself, _she loves me. Just wedding jitters, I guess._

"Friends, today we gather to celebrate the joining of two souls, Garth Hydroodun and Raven Roth. Those who are against this joining may speak out if they wish." Nobody said a word, although quite a few eyes were on Garfield. "Let us proceed. Garth Hydroodun, do you swear to take Raven Roth as your wife, to be at her side, to be her protector, to be loyal so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Garth replied.

"Do you", the priest continued, "Raven Roth, take Garth Hydroodun as your husband, to be at his side, to be his protector, to be loyal so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Raven replied, anxious for the wedding to be over.

"Then, by the powers vested in me by ancient Posideon," the Atlantiean priest chanted, "I pronounce you husband and wife. The Chalice of Love shall be passed."

At his beckoning, a golden chalice lined with rubies was presented. The priest took the chalice and handed it to Garth, who took a sip and handed it to Raven.

Raven took a sip, let the bitter Atlantiean wine flow down her throat, and gave the cup back to the priest. It was done, the wedding was complete. Only a few words needed to be said.

"To the world, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Hydroodun!" the priest roared, before taking the chalice away. Cheers erupted through the crowd, like a volcano blowing its top. Everybody shook their hands, patted their backs, and then headed inside for the wedding reception.

The sounds of music, laughter, and dancing feet filled the air. Raven danced with Garth, her hips swaying in sync with his. They switched dancing partners a few times, Raven even dancing with Garfield, who, unexpectedly, wasn't drunk, and acted like a gentleman.

As the night wore on, the guests started retiring to their rooms, until the only ones left dancing were Garth, Raven, Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, and Bumblebee. Not wanting to miss the deadline and her chance to set things straight, Raven feigned exhaustion and left, leaving Garth to converse with the remaining couples.

He promised her he'd be up in a little bit. She told him to take as much time as he wanted. Little did he know, Raven needed that time to cast the spell.

The door was locked, the tome laid out before her, the blinds were shut. Lit candles were spread out in a triangle, in which Raven sat Indian style. "Hezerex Corrmindus Mirraticus, Nelkshon Isidor Haritin, Ezembor Akator Lorkashin!" Raven was hovering now, her eyes glowing black and purple. "Einzon Korriandor Maultuis, Parcivius Graitmaul Andolo, Rakken Rakeen Rakken!" Raven chanted, energy bursting forth, bathing the room in a lavender glow. Had it worked? Had Raven succeeded? Unlocking the door, Raven, now truly exhausted, laid down on the bed, and tried to sleep.

Just as sleep found her, however, she was stirred by a figure getting into her bed. Turning on her side, Raven was disappointed to see Garth laying where she hoped Garfield would be. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Garth said, laying his head next to hers. Faking happiness, Raven drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

_The Next Morning_

Garfield awoke bright and early, to his surprise, and found himself feeling better than he had in forever. The silk blankets covered his naked body nicely, and the body next to his was warm. Wait, body? Warm? Naked? Try as he might, Garfield could not recall the events of last night. However, his eyes drifted to the other body, and he froze.

_Oh crap oh crap,_ Garfield thought as terror gripped his chest, _ I slept with the bride! I've ruined her marriage. I-I-I can't believe it!_ Deciding that it would be better if he confronted Garth now rather than later, Garfield went to apologize.

On his way to Garth's room, he bumped into an excited Jennifer Hex, also known as Jinx. "Garfield! I wasn't expecting to see you up for another couple of hours! Well, now that you're here, I've got pictures from the wedding, the reception, and the film of the wedding. Follow me."

Jinx led him to her room, where she handed him the pictures and video. "Well, now that you have these, I'm going to continue my morning jog. See you later!"

Garfield at the packets of pictures, opened one, and believed himself to be the butt of a joke.

_Meanwhile…_

Raven woke up to an empty bed. The spot where her husband had lain was bare, and she sighed. "I guess it didn't work…" Raven stated as she sat up. Flinging off the blankets, Raven was quick to notice how cold it was, and that she was naked.

"What the heck happened last night?" Raven asked aloud. Suddenly, her vision blurred and the room glowed a pale white. Ghostly apparitions of her and Garfield busted through the door, carrying Raven bridal style, while she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He then placed his wife on the bed and pounced.

Raven flung herself off the bed and onto the floor as the events of last night began to play out.

_With Garfield_

He had been watching the same video for three hours on the portable DVD player Jinx had let him borrow. "You may now kiss the bride", the priest said, as he and Raven shared the most passionate kiss he'd ever seen. His mind was still wrapping around the fact he was married to Raven. Him, not Garth. Weren't Garth and Raven at the altar last night? Weren't they the ones engaged? Not that he was complaining, but he felt horrible for taking the bride on her wedding night. Then again, the bride that was Garths turned out to be his. Was it all a nightmare? Did Fate grant him a chance at happiness, or was magic used?

Or was he dreaming? A quick pinch to the arm dissolved that theory. Deciding he wanted answers, and that there was only one person who could possibly answer them, Garfield headed towards his room, carrying the DVD player and pictures with him.

Raven stuttered as the events of last night finished, after what must have been hours. Her heart thundered in her chest, and her cheeks were flustered red. "Wow…" was all Raven was able to say as the apparitions disappeared. Slowly, Raven lifted herself off the floor and crawled back into bed. The door opened minutes later, a happy but confused Garfield standing there.

Placing the DVD player and pictures carefully on the dresser next to the bed, he smiled as he got in next to his wife. Garfield really didn't know how to approach the subject. "Raven…" was all he was able to get out before the empath's lips covered his own, her tongue mapping out his mouth, curling over his fang, and slowly retracting. The kiss had been short but passionate, and left Garfield breathless.

"I love you, Garfield Mark Logan", Raven said as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"I love you to, Raven Angela Logan", Garfield replied, placing his lips on hers as he slowly began to unbuckle his pants…


End file.
